99 reasons why
by Bellatrix grindelwald
Summary: A series of monologs from the point of view of all the bad guys. A sort of sequel to Motivation, but you don't need to read that first. Contains suicide
1. Fenrir Greyback

Everything belongs to Jk Rowling. This is a sort of sequel to Motivation, but it's about why the villains made the choices they did. You don't need to read that first.

My name is Fenrir Greyback. People say I'm the bad guy. But have they ever wondered what made me a villain. No. I was condemned by society the minute I got bitten. I was 8 when I was bitten by a werewolf. My father locked me in the cellar after I received the bite. He would throw food in, but never let me out. I had been in there almost 18 months when I found a way to escape.

I pushed open the door, and hit my father over the head with a bone from a piece of meat I had eaten. I ran, fled my cottage, and never looked back. I ran to London. I found out almost immediately that werewolves were supposed to register within a week of receiving the bite. My father, of course, had prevented this from happening.

I realized that I couldn't get help from the ministry. If they found out what I was, I would be sentenced to Azkaban. I lived on the streets of muggle Britain for a couple of weeks, until another werewolf found me. He took me back to a place he called home.

It was small, and run down. He was 18,had been bitten at 16,and run away, when his parents threw him out. He was registered. We lived together until I was 11. He told me that though the humans treat me like filth, I was equal to them. He told me we were better, because we didn't harbor the same prejudices.

When I was 11, some werewolf hunters found out that I was an unregistered werewolf. They broke in, and attacked us. My friend fought back, tried to stop them taking me. He had a wand, and had taught me magic.

The hunters killed my friend. Avada kedavra. I took my friends wand, and ran. The wizards who killed my friend got away with it. With murder. I ran back to London, and began to set up a family.

Family, of course isn't always about blood. My family was other abandoned werewolves. We were a family. Friends. A support network. A therapy group. A community. A tribe. A pack.

We supported each other, and protected each other from the hatred of the outside world. I then thought about revenge. I was 20 by now, and I had to revenge my friend. I thought about revenge, on those who hated my kind.

It wasn't all about revenge exactly. It was more complex than that. I thought that if I bit and turned anyone who hated us, who passed new legislations, or hunted us down, or spat at us, mocked us, refused us jobs, then they would understand how we felt.

It didn't work. I tried. It was all I wanted, at first. But the newly turned werewolves were just outed from society. Thrown away. So I needed a new plan.

I began to bite the children of those who offended me. It worked sometimes. Once, for example, I bit a 4 year old boy, who father called me soulless and evil, said I deserved nothing but death. The father regretted his words, hated himself for them. It made him think. He kept the child, and the child became the first werewolf to go to Hogwarts.

Sometimes, it failed. The children would be thrown out, literally, to the wolves. I protected those children, raised them in my pack. Gave them a family.

Judge me then. Tell me it's all my fault, say I'm a monster for wanting equality.


	2. Bellatrix lestrange

Everything belongs to Jk Rowling. Still. Maybe one day, I'll be a millionaire for the stories I wrote. But unfortunately, these aren't mine. This one is Bellatrix Lestranges.

I was born to Druella Rosier and Cygnus Black. I was the eldest of three. I was sorted into slytherin as was expected of me. I was popular, and perhaps, a bully. Not a bully, but a mean girl. The high school cheerleader bitch. My parents arranged for me to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. He was annoying. I never liked him. I barely knew him on my wedding night.

The dark lord was rising to power when I was leaving school. He was good looking, and everything Rodolphus wasn't. Maybe Lockhart and Grindelwald were hotter, and perhaps, in other worlds, I might have been with them. But I would never have been with Rodolphus by choice.

It started as a school girl crush. I read Romeo and juliet, and I always imagined I was a juliet, waiting for my Romeo. In the dark lord, I found him.

My sisters both married men they loved. Narcissa, my baby cissy, married a good pureblood, though she did love him. My other sister ran off with a mudblood. She is an embarrassment to our family. Mudbloods are like animals. They are not worthy of us.

I fought. I tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom. In the name of the dark lord. I loved him. He was everything. They knew where he was. They knew where my lord was. So I tried to find out.

They wouldn't tell me. They wouldn't fucking tell me! So I lost my temper. But couldn't they see that I needed him back. I needed him like earth needs the son, like the tides need the moon.

I was sentenced to Azkaban. My trial was far from fair. In what society can a man judge his own son? One that needs improvement. One that needs changing. I hated Azkaban. The dementors always reminded me that he was dead. And it was my fault.

Apparently, I spent fifteen years in Azkaban. I had no concept of time though. Just sadness. Depression. Waves of despair, drowning in an ocean of tears. With no land in sight.

I killed Sirius. He deserved it. He was a blood traitor. He abandoned my family. I stunned him. I didn't actually mean to kill. I wanted him on my team. But he fell through the veil of death.

I'm pregnant now. With his child. The dark lords. 8 months pregnant. I never thought I'd have a child. Of course, the dark lord will have the final say, but I kind of like the idea of Delphini for a girl, and Marvolo for a boy.

Dumbledore says that love is the answer. And I agree. But that's not really true. See dumbledore abandoned the man he loved, and fought him. But I stand by my love. That makes me a better person, because I listen to my feelings.


	3. Regulas Black

Everything belongs to Jk Rowling. Please review :) this chapters about Regulas Black. I'm not really sure he's a villain necessarily, though that should make him easier to understand. This chapter contains suicide.

I'm Regulas Black. My parents are Orion and walburga Black. My grandparents where Irma crabbe and pollux Black, and Melania MacMillan and Arcturus Black. Then there's Sirius and Cygnus. And Phineas. Phineas black is my mother's, and my father's great grandfather. My parents are second cousins.

Every Black knows there family. I could tell you about all my distant in laws, like Leta Lestrange and Vinda Rosier. Their related to me by aunt Druella, and my cousins husband, Rodolphus. Family is important. But just as Vinda and Leta where on the opposite sides in the war with Grindelwald, our family is devided.

I tried to be the perfect son. Sirius didn't. Sirius would protect me, when my parents got to violent. My mother was never as bad with me as she was with Sirius. Just as Madame thenardier treated Eponine and Azelma alright, but mistreated Cossette and abandoned her sons.

Sirius read les miserables to me. I admired the characters in it, it fascinated me that muggles had their wars too. That muggles weren't just sheep In a flock. Now, while Mother may have been Madame Thenardier, Orion was just as bad with me. Often Sirius would try to take the beatings for me.

Sirius was a fool. He's my brother. I still love him. But he is stupid, and dumb, and got himself sorted into Gryffindor. That is a sin. A crime. Even Dromeda, who got disowned, was in slytherin. I was a slytherin.

My best friend, at Hogwarts, was Barty Crouch. He was the same year as I was. Both of us were Slytherins. Were we more than friends? Lovers perhaps? Yes. I know Sirius was gay too. Funny, isn't it, two gay brothers. Me and Barty were lovers.

Is it any surprise then, that I joined the death eaters when he did. I became heir after Sirius was disowned. That, combined with Barty's choices were what made me join the dark lord. Take the mark. The ugly skull and snake seared onto my arm.

We drifted apart, me and Barty. He was too involved, to willing to do dark things. He tortured muggles for fun. I've always been impressionable. We split up, and it was the beginning of something new.

It was the beginning of me, realizing the truth. The dark lord was evil. He would destroy us all. And I realized I had to stop him. And I found out about the horcruxes.

I told Kreacher to come with me, and take the locket. He won't tell anyone. My parents, unlikable as they are, will be safe. I'm going to die. Going to drink the potion. One day, it will help destroy the dark lord.

I deserve death. I deserve death, I'm a monster. But suicide isn't a good way to go. Suicide is selfish. My death will help right some of the wrongs I've done. I raise the poison to my lips. Soon it will all be over.


	4. Narcissa Malfoy

Everything belongs to Jk Rowling :) please review, does anyone have any suggestions for characters? This one is about Narcissa Malfoy.

My name is Narcissa Malfoy. Born Black. I am standing, in the final battle, over Harry's body. He's alive. And I need to choose. Do I betray him, and do right by my sister and husband, or do I lie for him, and get a chance to search for Draco?

My parents loved me most growing up. Andromeda was too open minded and Bellatrix too compulsive and unladylike. I always tried to do what they wanted. Bellatrix and Andromeda laughed at me a lot, I was to dainty and weak.

We were all slytherins. I met Lucius and we fell in love. There is a balance when it comes to marriage. You should marry someone of decent blood, and respectable family, but you should also marry someone you love.

Bellatrix and Andromeda failed at that. I succeeded. I married Lucius and we did love each other. He joined the death eaters. I didn't care, in truth. The dark lord does not let women take the dark mark, except in special circumstances.

Those special circumstances were ones I wouldn't do. Sleeping with him, becoming his queen, his whore. Bellatrix and Alecto where willing to do that, but I wasn't. I wasn't like my sisters, willing to run away and marry someone my parents disapproved of, or sleep with someone to be able to join a team.

Bellatrix was arrested after the first war. Her foolish, headstrong ways got her sentenced to Azkaban. I wanted a fair trial, but Lucius said it would be a bad idea, get negative interest and get him arrested.

I couldn't lose Lucius too. I had already lost both my sisters. I had a son, by this point, whom I called Draco. He meant everything to me. I loved him more than I had thought possible. He was my joy, my sun, my life.

I was worried when the dark lord returned. Worried what it would mean for my son, my family. The Lucius was arrested. It was awful. The dark lord blamed him. Blamed us. He ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore. Or die trying.

I made a deal with Severus Snape to protect Draco. Draco was no killer. The dark lord was punishing him for Lucius's mistakes. Draco was okay, Snape protected him. Lucius was released.

Now though, Dracos in the castle. The dark lord won't let us enter it. I'm scared Draco will die. Do I betray my sister and husband, and tell him the boy is dead, and get a chance to find Draco? Or do I tell the truth, and risk Dracos safety?


	5. Delphini Riddle

Hello again :) everything belongs to Jk Rowling. This one is about Delphini Riddle. Please review, what do you think so far? Who should I do next?

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange

When I try to explain how I feel

That I still need your love after all that I've done

You won't believe me

All you will see is a girl you once knew

Although she's dressed up to the nines

At sixes and sevens with you

I had to let it happen, I had to change

Couldn't stay all my life down at heel

Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom

Evita

My name is Delphini. Delphini Diggory, the name I borrowed. Delphini Riddle, my father's name. Delphini Black, my mother's maiden name. Delphini Gaunt, my paternal grandfather's name. Delphini Lestrange, my mother's husbands name.

Does it matter what my name is? No one cares. I had an imaginary friend growing up. Lonely, I was lonely. I never got to go to Hogwarts because the bitch of a woman who raised me wouldn't let me go.

Oh no, why could I go? I'm just a monster. In some ways I hate the Wizarding world. I turn to muggle food, clothing, entertainment. Netflix and cinema. Iphones and Tvs. But then I feel guilty. My father wouldn't want me doing that.

My parents must have loved me. They must have done. I can't be unlovable, surely. I'm a bitch, sure. I'm selfish. And they say my fathers a monster. But I don't understand why I'm a monster, just because of society's opinion of my parentage.

Two children where orphaned in the battle of Hogwarts. 2 babes cried as their mothers, both born to the house of Black, both descendants of Phineas Black. Both of our fathers where considered monsters by society. But one of us gets acceptance. Love. A good face in society.

I don't understand why I'm so different from him. We both have blue hair. We're related. One of Molly Weasleys grandchildren was even attracted to us for God's sake. Although, I'm still convinced that Albus was gay and confused. But still. We're the same.

The only difference between me and Teddy Lupin, is that his parents where on the opposite side of the war. And so because of that I'm a monster. So I got abused. Raised by a woman who thought beating me was entertaining. She only took me for the money.

I thought that the only way I could be happy was to have my parents back. A family. Someone to care for me. Love.

I tried for a while, to be a good person. I lived amongst muggles, listening to Billie Eilish and watching Riverdale. Being a muggle. But still, no one cared about me. So I needed to get my parents back. They would care.

Albus Severus Potter, and my own cousins son, Scorpius Malfoy, they helped me. At first. But then Albus decided to ruin it. Destroy my happy ending. Ruin my only chance. So I tried to escape, but the fool tried to stop me, so I killed him.

Then I left them back in time.

It failed. Life failed me. All I wanted was love, and a family. And time and time again, I was denied it. I hate it. Life failed to give me anything. And I begged to die. But they wouldn't even grant me that small mercy, instead he laughed at me, told me I had to deal with being an orphan.

I begged for death. Albus nearly granted me that mercy, but no. I could not die. I begged for them to wipe my memory. Then I wouldn't remember the lack of love. The abuse. The pain. But no. That to was too much to ask for.

I am, and always will be, alone.


	6. Draco Malfoy

So obviously everything belongs to Jk Rowling. This chapter is about Draco Malfoy. Please review, anyone got any character suggestions?

I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm standing here, on top of the astronomy tower, with my wand pointing at Dumbledore. I have to kill him. Otherwise the dark lord will kill my parents. I have to protect my mother.

I feel my arm shake a little. Avada kedavra. How hard would it be to say those two words? Those two words that will save my family. I never wanted to kill someone. But I have to choose.

Avada kedavra. I should say it. But. But I never wanted this. I never had a choice. I followed the only path available, and this is where I've got. The path that was supposed to help my family, led us to my father in Azkaban, and my mother in danger if I don't kill Dumbledore.

I was born in 1980. My parents, Lucius and Narcissa, loved me. I was home-educated, as is the norm in Wizarding family's, until I was of Hogwarts age. As a child, I was friends with Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.

I offered to be friends with Harry. How different would my life be now if Harry had accepted? A lot I imagine. I probably wouldn't be here. But no. I offered my friendship, and he snubbed me.

He started bullying me. I mean sure, we bullied back, but it's never fair at Hogwarts. Snape is the only teacher who will take a slytherins side. All the others think we are lying, and punish us. In the second year, muggle borns started being petrified.

I kept up a face of bravado, pretending it was all just a joke. When I said I hoped it was Hermione who got killed, I meant it, but for a different reason. See, if a student died, Dumbledore would have to send us all home. Then I, and my friends, would be safe. And Hermione wasn't very nice to me.

In third year our teacher turned out to be a werewolf. That's the thing with Dumbledore, hell help anyone, dark creature or not, as long as there a Gryffindork. Werewolves are soldiers. They are dumb half breeds, but they crave human flesh, which makes them dangerous soldiers.

Fourth year. And bloody hell Potter. I never thought I'd have to support a hufflepuff. But potter was just being his usual, vain, arrogant self. I went with Pansy to the yule ball. She's a lesbian, but we are friends, and she doesn't want everyone to know, and I didn't have a date.

Fifth year. And umbitch. I never thought that we could actually have a worse teacher than that coward with nice hair, or the half breed. Turns out, umbitch was a lot worse. She did favor slytherins. But she was so bloody pink. And hem hem. I hated her.

I joined the inquisitorial squad as a joke. A bit of fun. I still hated the pink toad, but I could dock points and give detentions. Then, everything went wrong.

My father was arrested. He was found in the ministry, and sent to Azkaban without trial. Suddenly, no one liked me. Slughorn didn't let me join the slugclub, which was mildly insulting. And the dark lord began threatening my mother.

I tried to slip poison in mead for dumbledore. That failed. I tried to imperise Madame rosmerta, and give her a necklace, to give to Katie to give to Dumbledore. That failed. They where, in truth, a child's attempt.

Snape kept trying to help me. But the dark lord said tell no one or he'd kill my mother. So I had to turn down his offers of help.

And now here I am. I can't do this. I am not a murderer. I feel my wand arm shaking. I can't kill him. He's offering me and mother protection. Do I accept? I don't know. I lower my arm slightly. I can smell Greyback, a foul mixture of blood, sweat and filth.

The smell is making me nauseous. What do I do? Do I have any option but to kill Dumbledore? No. I don't.


	7. Barty crouch Jr

So everything belongs to Jk Rowling. Anyone got any suggestions for other characters to do? Please review. This one's about Barty Crouch Jr.

I'm Barty. Bartemius Crouch Jr. Prisoner number 230985. I never got a chance to live in the light. Never got a chance to be happy. Happy endings don't exist. Endings do.

I was born in 1962. Growing up, I went to a muggle primary school, where I was bullied continually for being different. I never met a muggle who treated me well.

I went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin.u father was unhappy. He thought I would be a ravenclaw, like he was. I always wanted my father's approval. And I never received it. His job was always more important than me.

I was lonely at school, a lot of older slytherins resented my father for imprisoning people they knew, so I was avoided. Although Regulas became my friend. I realized that I was gay, and we began dating.

My father was very unhappy. He called me a freak. Said I wasn't worth wasting his time on. I loved Regulas, and he was the first person to love me. Well no. My mother loved me. My mother was kind and nice. And didn't care that I was gay.

I realized that the death eaters were right when I was at home, in my 5th year summer holidays. Some aurors came to our door. They had with them a death eater, and a dead death eater.

My father asked them what happened, and they said they got carried away. My father let them in the house. In the living room, they tied the living death eater up, and tortured him "for information" the death eater, he was a boy only a few years older than I was. He kept saying that he was forced into joining.

He begged them to stop torturing him. And my father laughed. Said he deserved it. Later that evenin, my father said he was tired, and they'd kill him in the morning. They left the room. They had no idea I had known what was going on.

I couldn't let them torture and kill someone barely older than a child, so under the cover of darkness, I released the death eater. He said his name was Peter. Peter Pettigrew.

I joined the death Eaters after that. I wouldn't support a team that tortured and murdered people like Peter. I convinced Regulas to join. When I was 18, Regulas disappeared. The rumors where the dark lord killed him, but that can't have been true. The dark lord wouldn't hurt one of his own.

I was gutted. I was devastated. My boyfriend was dead. Or missing. But I knew that someone like my father, some hero ridding the world of filth, had murdered him.

The dark lord disappeared. Bellatrix was so upset. I understood her grief, it was the same as mine. And she was Regulas's cousin. I said I'd help her bring h back. Apparently, the longbottoms knew where he was.

Bellatrix and Rudolfus tortured them, while Rabastan and I watched, and kept guard. Then the Aurors came. Led by Alastor Moody. They caught us. We put up a fight, but to no avail.

We were dragged before court. My father was the judge. Which wasn't fair. He probably paid half the jury as well. But no fair court should have ones father as a judge. The only father with the right to judge is God. My mortal father was biased against me. It was not a fair trial.

Some people don't even get trials. Ours was an excuse for my father to show the world that he hated death eaters so much he would send his own son to the dementors. The trials in 5he Wizarding world have never been fair. They rely fully on who you are.

A werewolf whore who lived in knockturn alley and stole a sickle to feed her baby might be sentenced to life, while a pureblood who has a fortune could claim the imperious curse and be released.

In a Wizarding trial, actual guilt, and moral reasons for why you committed the crime do t count. You could have 99 reasons why, 99 alibis, 99 people relying on you for food, and if you where the wrong person, you would get Azkaban.

A year into my imprisonment, my mother grew sick. She was dying, and she knew it. She came into Azkaban with my father and er swapped places. By then I was sick and dying too.

Outside of azkaban I grew stronger. But my father kept me under the imperius curse. Hidden safely away. One day, I managed to steal a wand. Murmuring a simple morsmorde I fired a dark mark into the sky.

Then I pretended to be alastor moody. Put Harry's name into the cup. Killed my father. A father who treated me like a monster deserved death. I just had to kill him. So I did.

I made sure Harry won the tournament. I made sure the dark lord was returned. Bit now, I am captured. The dark lord has returned. But I tried to kill Harry and I got caught. Then Dumbledore have me veritaserum. In truth, it made me look guiltier than I was.

Reasons why are always important.

Now I'm sat here. I'm going to die. They'll take me back to Azkaban, and I can't survive that anymore. Unless I can time travel, fly away in a telephone box, like how you get into the ministry, I'm dead.

I wish I had a knife. A quick death would be preferable than illness caused by dementors. But at least I succeeded. Maybe Bellatrix will get the happy ever after that I didn't.


End file.
